


Home Sweet Home

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [134]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: As everyone knows, stress can be relieved with sex.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 554: Urgent.
> 
> _**FYI, this story will be on hiatus the rest of the month due to the suspension of prompts for the Christmas Challenge.** _
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything wonky.

~

Home Sweet Home

~

“Where to now?” asked Harry as they exited the sitting room and approached the Floo. 

Draco eyed him. “Do you have an urgent need to return to Grimmauld right now?” 

Harry shuddered. “I’d rather not if it’s all the same to you.” 

“Thank Merlin!” Drawing Harry close, Draco whispered, “Because I need to feel you inside me as soon as possible, and I’m not sure I could manage anything in such…filthy conditions.” 

Desire slammed into Harry. “What if I’ve the need to make you filthy?” he asked softly.

Draco’s slow smile was full of promise. “That I can tolerate.” 

~

They barely made it through the Floo and into Draco’s living room before they were on each other. In their urgency, clothing ripped, buttons flying in all directions. Neither of them seemed to care. 

Within seconds, Draco pinned Harry to the floor and, straddling him, conjured lube. 

“Eager?” laughed Harry, his chuckles becoming moans as Draco coated his cock. Harry trembled as he watched Draco finger himself open. “Hurry!” 

“I am!” Draco bit his lower lip as he rolled his hips. “I’m going as fast as I can!” 

When he sat down on Harry’s cock, Harry groaned, arching up. “Finally!” 

~


End file.
